


The Girl of My Dreams

by AliceDoll



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, College, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dream World, Dreaming, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Love, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Lesbian Character, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceDoll/pseuds/AliceDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the perfect girl for me in every way. Her smile made me happy, and I loved her embrace. Too bad she only lived in my dreams, or did she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl of My Dreams

“Kate!” a familiar voice sounded behind me across the school courtyard.

I smiled as I looked over and noticed the most beautiful girl I have ever known. Her long bangs slowly brushed across her forehead as the wind blew through the pavillion. She jogged over towards me as her pink lips formed a smile showing off her pearly white teeth that I always felt were perfect. My heart thumped loudly in my chest as she grew closer to me.

She opened her arms and embraced me. Her arms wrapped tightly around me, and I brought mine up to return the sweet embrace. We stood there for what seemed like hours enjoying the touch of each other’s bodies pressed against one another. She pulled back from me and looked down with her amber colored eyes. She laced her fingers in my long brown hair and pushed it behind my ear. She closed her eyes and leaned down pressing her soft lips against mine. My face turned flush with excitement as my eyes closed and my ears drowned out the background noise of the surrounding young adults. The world felt like it was standing still. There was no one else there but us.

She slowly pulled her lips from mine as words began to form. “Kate, I…” The rest of her sentence fell on deaf ears as silence surrounded me. My face took on a look of distress as I tried to speak. My mouth was moving but my voice was trapped in my throat. Her smile faded as a saddened look formed on her face. She turned away from me and started to fade into the background as I collapsed to my knees. Tears rolled down my face as I continued screaming her name to no avail. She completely vanished from my sight disappearing into the surrounding darkness that was closing in on me.

My ears began to ring as my heart dropped into my stomach. I sat on the ground shaking as my heart started to break again. I brought my arms up to my chest and pressed my hands in between my breasts against the bone. Why? Why did this have to happen? Why wouldn’t the pain stop?

  
At that moment, I opened my eyes and found myself looking up at the ceiling. It had happened again. I was haunted by the reoccurring dream that always left me crying. I sat up quickly and wiped my tears on the back of my hand. I looked over at my alarm clock and let out a sigh. It read 5:05. I always woke up from that dream at the same time.

I pushed the blankets off of my body and slowly left the comfort of my bed. My feet touched the cool, plush carpet beneath me. I stood up and placed my arms above my head as I stretched. I quietly walked through the bedroom and across the hall to the bathroom. I flipped on the light switch, wincing at the sudden light, and closed the door. I stood in front of the vanity mirror and stared at my reflection that I hardly recognized. Where was the girl that was happy in the dream? All I saw in front of me was a girl filled with pain. I brought my fingers up to my lips.

 _‘I still feel her lips on mine.’_ I looked down at the sink as my heart continued sinking into my stomach. _‘She disappeared this time. Usually, I just wake up but this time, she disappeared. She looked so sad...’_

I shook my head to rid myself of the horrible feelings and slapped my cheeks lightly. “Be positive,” I told myself as I turned on the water. I splashed ice cold water on my face which made me instantly perk up. “There. See? Isn’t that much better?” I asked my reflection staring back at me. When I didn’t get a response, I let out a soft sigh of relief and a giggle. For a second there, I felt as though my reflection was going to talk back to me.

“Lets just hope today will be a good day.”

 


End file.
